Aiko
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: a oneshot about Sesshomaru's mother. Please review


1Aiko sat by an open shoji screen allowing the sun to bathe her and the tiny infant she held in light, his tiny hand curled around her index finger as he slept peacefully. There had never been a more perfect baby in her eyes of course she was biased because he was her son. She waited patiently for his father to return from his travels and bestow him with his name. Kiyoshi or Yasuo would fit him just fine in her opinion because he was quiet and peaceful. She loved the baby dearly his silver downy hair his pointy ears right down to his tiny clawed feet.

"Someday you will be big and strong and you will make your father and I very proud." she whispered to her sleeping child, he just yawned and snuggled closer to her in response. She smiled gently. "You have my clans markings hopefully Inutaisho wont be too disappointed about that. She whispered.

"I love your markings my dear, I am not disappointed that our child has them as well." Inutaisho said as he walked into the room anxious to see his son for the first time he came over and sat beside his mate and peered at the sleeping baby. "He is full Inu youkai." Inutaisho stated before gazing at his feline mate.

"I know I thought it was odd but how else could a panther youkai and an Inu youkai have children unless ones trait is more dominate, of course he will be the only inu youkai to have feline body stripes." Aiko said with a smile. Inutaisho nodded as he gently took his son from his mate and held him carefully.

"Now what name should we give to you? You need a strong name something that will say power..I've got it you will be Sesshomaru and you will be proud and strong." Inutaisho said. Aiko hated the choice in name but knew she could not argue. "I know you do not like the name choice but it will do him good in the future." he added. Aiko nodded and watched as Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes to look at his father before giving him a happy squealing baby noise.

"Inutaisho there is something I must tell you." Aiko said looking saddened. Inutaisho looked at her, never had he seen Aiko look so helpless.

"What is it?" he asked looking at her with concern.

"I...I'm dying I was weakened after having the baby and an Illness took my body I don't know how long I have but already my strength and spirit are beginning to leave me." she said as tears ran down her face. Inutaisho wiped away her tears with one hand while holding his son in the other. "Promise me that you will find love again after I am gone do not mourn me forever and please try to teach Sesshomaru love if I am not around to do so." she said as she gazed at her infant son. Inutaisho nodded.

---------------------------------------Later-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiko held on for three and a half years before the disease claimed her completely, she had been completely bed ridden for the last year and had been in pain and very miserable, coppery dark circles stayed under her eyes as her body became thinner she also bruised easily. 

They now stood by a large stack of wood made to look like an altar Aiko's body rested on top of it her silver hair adorned with a ring of woven sakura blossoms and a bouquet of blue hydrangeas rested on top of her crossed hands. Sesshomaru stood holding his fathers hand the light summer wind blowing their hair around as tears formed in the corners of his young gold eyes.

"Father why couldn't mother stay with us?" Sesshomaru asked looking up into his fathers face. Inutaisho kneeled down so that he was face to face with his son.

"Kami needed her help and so they asked her to come home with them but she will always love us and be with us even if we cannot see her." Inutaisho explained. Sesshomaru's bottom lip started to quiver before his tears broke free and his little body was racked with sobs. Inutaisho brought his son into a hug and let him cry while patting his back he stood taking his son with him and gave a nod to the archers who lit the tips of their arrows and let them fly hitting the wooden altar and igniting it. Inutaisho watched with tears in his own eyes as his beloved was sent back to the Kami.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Even though Sesshomaru was now grown he still hated his mother for leaving him she was selfish and he still needed her after so many years. he still missed her terribly and he remembered her just like she had always been near. He didn't care if his mother had been a panther youkai he just longed for her to come back along with his father. He was cold and emotionless to hide the pain hidden within his heart. After all no one should ever have to be an orphan. 


End file.
